The present invention relates to the field of automated container packaging. More specifically, the present invention relates to a grouper apparatus for a packaging machine, and methods of grouping items for packaging.
Packaging machinery typically incorporates a method to collate and separate (“group”) containers into a desired pack pattern in preparation for packaging. The section of the machine that collates and separates the containers is called a “Grouper.” Different methods have been developed to take a mass flow of containers entering a packaging machine's in-feed conveyor and to group these containers in a controlled manner to be metered into the packing or wrapping section of the machine. After grouping, the now collated containers may move through the machine, and the containers may be enveloped or unitized in corrugated cardboard or thin poly film, or other suitable material, and then discharged from the machine for future use, such as to be warehoused or shipped.
In many instances the most challenging aspect of designing packaging machines may be in developing a dependable grouping mechanism(s). This task may be further complicated by a number of factors. For example, unstable containers that can easily fall over or lose proper orientation; the many sizes and pack patterns that are required to run on a single machine; the difficulty in controlling non-round containers; the high amount of containers that must be “packed” per minute; customer demands of rapid “change-over” from one size container to the next; and cost constraints, as well as other factors.
Several technologies currently exist to group containers. For example, servo or mechanical side mounted groupers; side mounted “star wheels”; bottom pin groupers; overhead brake mounted groupers at the loading station; overhead shifting pin groupers (also known as shuttle groupers); right angle side push transfer groupers; and pick and place groupers. Each of these has several disadvantages, including but not limited to speed limitations, limitations in the number of lanes of containers that can be controlled and the output, the difficulty in changing over from one container size to another, the difficulty in changing from one pack pattern to another (e.g., changing from a six-pack or twelve-pack grouping to an eight-pack or 24-pack grouping), high costs, complicated design, low reliability, excessive floor space, higher machine elevations, ease of repair, ease of maintenance, downtime, cost of repair, maintenance personnel skill required, obsolescense, and the like.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a grouper apparatus and methods of grouping items for packaging that may increase production speeds, is affordable, may be integrated into a wide range of existing packaging machinery designs, simplifies change over and reduces change-over time.
The apparatus and methods of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.